Gossip Girl:Runway Drama
by Blair-guy
Summary: GG and Devil wears Prada.What happens 15 years later when Blair becomes the editorinchief on Runway and Serena is n 1 supermodel and a Reunion is coming?Drama,fight,sex and scandal.And what about Jenny,her new assistant?
1. Chapter 1

1 – Revenge is a dish that must be eaten cold,altough hot is it's most delicous way

Blair was starring at her office's photos.She was happy and feeling powerful,she was now off "The WHORE"'s sight,her ex-boss Miranda Priestly,who had finnaly accepted the job to Criative Consultant for LVMH.The fact she forgot was that now _she_ was "The WHORE",because now she was the editor-in-chief of Runway America,and was known as "the P.M.TPerverse Mean Tirane".That bitches were going to get really stressed,she thought,while wondering about her new employees.

She looked down to New York.She returned after ten years away,came from Paris,where she was working at the French Runway,and Miranda got her kicked out by Jacqueline Jouclais,just to hyre her as the Fashion Chief of Department,wich was the most important job at the magazine,after Miranda's.But now Miranda finnally left,after a huge argue with Irv Ravitz and recomended her for her job.The coleagues said it was because she had the same "bitch-factor".But was Miranda's goodbye that got her thinking: "Forget you were human before this job,because you will have nothing after it".Blair thought it was her last joke at her,and not some warning.She opened her room's doors and asked her new assistant,Jennifer,who looked a lot like someone she used to know at school – what was her name? – and had enormous boops,though she was as skinny as the others,and a size 00,with an 8 bra,wich made almost impossible for her to find anything at The Closet,and said:

"Jennifer,i want a meeting with the fashion department,and i want my clothes A.S.A.P"she said to the assistant,who was wearing a pink jacket under a gray poncho and a white cotton skirt,with gray wool boots and a small Gucci purse.Jennifer said O.K and started calling.Jennifer thought "I can't believe it,she doesn't recognize me at all!",like,she had stolen Blair's boyfriend at Senior Year,her friend for a few time and hung out with her for some time,how could she not remember about her at all,not a little!

Serena was at a photo shoot when her manager called,wich made Bassie,as she called him,angry at her,she was world's number one model/actress at free time,couldn't she have an assistant or what?How could she answer her phone at that time,it wasn't professional at all.He overheard she mentioning a Runway photo shoot with Vanessa Abrams,the famous film maker and photographer,who would never accept a photo shoot for something like Runway without a very large cash offer and a few Guccis in her closet.He wasn't wrong.

Blair starred at her crew,asking what Miranda had left preparred for this month's cover wich was going to be shoot at an old factory in New Jersey,with the newest trend,the Hodhaliskha arabian clothing with influences of Colombian and Mexican wear,with exclusives by Dior,Chanel and Prada,with everything set by Miranda. "So,who is the one,an actress,model,the photographer and the clothing disposure"

"Well,for photos we're having Vanessa Abrams,who you've recomended,we've got an exclusive from Dolce & Gabanna,two from Dior,another from Chanel and three from Prada,and a few runway clothing by Diane von Fustenberg,Burberry and Chanel,also"

"And who is the cover girl?"

"Miranda hired Serena van der Woodsen for the job,and the shoots are ocurring at Friday,in New Jersey"

"What?"Blair asked,not believing "The shoots are ocurring at Fri" "No,who is going to be our girl?" "Oh,Serena van der Woodsen"

"You've gotta be fuc...I don't want van der Woodsen,she isn't this season's spirit,she is too childish!"

"This was Miranda's order for this issue,it's all in tracks,and is her last editorial,so you can't change things that were settled by her"

"What?I can't believe it...O.K,Emily,i want you for the shoot's aproval and accompaning"

"I can't" "WHAT?YOU ARE SAYING YOU WANNA GET FIRED?"

"I'm sorry Blair,but i can't,i'm having my baby Thursday,i only came today because of the last shootings and because i thought you would need help"

"So,who can do the acompaning,since Emily is more interested in her bottom than in her dutty,who will do it?"

"I believe you would do it,Blair"

"Nigel,don't mess with me please,i'm in a very defining moment"

"The editor-in-chief acompanies the cover's shoot,is the rule for the job"

"What are you telling me,that i will have to do the shoot with this blondie whore and talking to her,that is?"

"I believe so"

"I'm going home,goodbye"

Blair left the room pissed off and wanting to kill someone.There was always her assistant.

"Jennifer,i want you to get that beautiful artwork in that West Side Galery for tomorrow"

Learning from the best,huh?

2 – The Reunion is not sweet

"Blair,the witch,has finnally cast her spell:Recently ellected New York's most eligible bachelorette and 3rd in the country,new editor-in-chief of Runway magazine and filmmakers darling,and was on New York's best dressed woman last year,and this year senior president of the board"said the Page Six article with photos of Blair,one in a pastry/bakery shop,one going to work and other in a party for the Met board of Fashion History.Serena read it very carefully,while wondering how did Blair got so skinny,she was a model,how could Blair be skinnier than her?Serena was world's number one because she was curvy but still thin,but Blair looked almost...unhealthy?

_Hello?She is a fashion editor,how did you want her to look?normal and healthy?_

And Serena also loved her outifts,one with black Prada trousers,white Chanel boots,a caramel suede and fur Ralph Lauren american indian coat,a white Armani

oxford shirt and a pink tweed Chanel jacket,with an also Chanel necklace and a brand new Gucci motorcicle bag,a piece she wanted now,but was only going to get in two months from then,and that was too long to wait.Why did Blair got all this stuff earlier then everyone,and she didn't even bought it,what was that about?

_Uhm,Hello?She is the most powerful woman in fashion industry,they need her for aproving this purse?_

She starred at her perfectly manicured nails.She had became such an empty girl,what hapened to all her vividness she had before?Maybe she was just a bit too stressed,that's all.She had an amazing life,Nate living with her,and an amazing career,what was wrong?

_Uhmm,the fact you stole this from someone else?_

Blair was also stressed.She had to meet Serena again,and talk to her,and stand her on HER world,fashion was Blair's world,Serena was only in it because she was preetty,that was so unfair.Then it came to Blair:Im the most powerful woman in fashion industry,i can sink some preetty model,can't i?_Looks like the Blair bitch is back!_

Jenny was also stressed.For the last few days,Blair started what she thought was going to be "The Miranda/Andrea thing" that they talked about,that was going to be the bitch boss who obviously tortures her assistants because she is pissed.Blair's disaproval of Serena van der Woodsen was obvious and talked about in the whole building,and she had always been demanding,but these last few days she had been such a..._Bitch?_

Blair was in her car with her driver and smocking like crazy.She was looking through the New Jersey landscapes through her brand new Chanel sunglasses, uncorfotable with her Juicy Couture tweed dress with metal and onix aplications over a short black leather skirt by Diane von Fustenberg,and a black t-shirt,under a black satin Chanel vest,with a black and golden Louis Vuitton bag with goldened snake leather and mink fur,with black suede D&G boots and dark stockings,she thought she looked like the devil in person.That was how she wanted to look for Serena,with her black fur coat by Bill Blass and a black mink hat with a glasstone brooch by Chanel.

She came inside the building,an old cans factory,and everything was already build-up,except for the most important:Serena.

"That bitch still has the get late costum!"she thought,while checking with the crew everything about it.Vanessa was already there,checking the film records and the black and white photos and the colored ones.The double spread was going to be a hard one,since the outfit was going to be a Dior that was in black satin with golden organza over it,and if it didn't have the right light,it was going to look like an old can,even in Serena's perfect curvy figure,and her position in it,wich was the most difficult part,since she had such a perfect body that Vanessa wanted to capt it from a different angle.She swore to herself she'd never do fashion photography, but since it was for Blair and a few extra money and Guccis wouldn't hurt,specially if they we're going to finnance part of her next movie.

Then,with a "wow" on the background,Serena came in,gourgeous,though her hair looked like she squished it in a rock in the garden and rolled around the earth, even though she had flip-flops on,even though she was wearing dirty screwed up jeans,and even though she looked homeless,she was the hottest girl in the area.

_Why do you think she's number one,babe?_

"Hello,i'm Blair Waldorf,how are you?"

"Oh,please Blair,don't fool around give me a hug!"Serena said,when she hugged Blair,making Jenny laugh discretely and Vanessa not discrete at all.It was known for them both Blairs haytread for Serena,ever since she had made out with Nate in the bathtub.Jenny herself looked like someone else,making Vanessa almost not recognizing her,since she and Dan had only spoken by phone and only seing in Christmas,and Vanessa was always working and so was Dan,making them even as husband and wive seeing each other little,and taking a break once a year.Serena was the star of Vanessa's lattest film,and maybe this photo shoot was going to help promoting it.

"O.K,let's get started",said Blair coldly,trying to get her class back.The shoot went on,with bright photos of Serena and a few black and white ones,the cover one was the one that pissed Blair off the most,the one that Serena's face was on focus,with an H.Stern diamonds necklace,with a rose in her hair with black stains on it,the flower,and the hair combed back,with a grey make-up.

"This photo is going to make history,Blair!" Vanessa and Carl said,making Blair wonder who was going to be history in the photo:Her or Serena.It was going to be her.

Two weeks later,when the cover came out,Blair was at her office when she heard her news:

"Blair,it's our biggest sale since the eighties cover with Cindy Crawford,more than 30 years Blair,30 years!"Carl said,looking amazed,while Blair was trying to straighten up her emotions.She was happy for it,just wasn't sure who the sucess was going to persue. "Probably both of us"Blair said,while wondering how bad a donut could do.She could always do that,she had her B.M.I 2 under the needed,she could afford donnuts from that cool bakery she used to go.

Serena was on her way to Abrams Bakery,a chic french-german inspired pastry/bakery,with an Art Nouveau decoration,full of golden detaills,small curtains in windows and french tiles floor,with a very 1920's style,with small sofas in clear silk and antique golden chairs.In the way she bumped in to Blair getting out,with a bag full of donuts,bagels,brownies and chic pastries,talking on the phone and holding a half-eaten donut in the other hand,with Ray-Ban sunglasses,a Chanel short tweed skirt,Balenciaga "Sixtie's revival" white leather shoes,dark Dior stockings,a white Nina Ricci oxford shirt with black flower embroiderings,and a Chanel dark seethrough dress over it,at thigh high,and a giant Dior"America Origins" tote,in white suede and caramel caffskin,with silver medals with indian figures in it and red feathers hanging in it,very Urban Pocahontas.Except looked like she could hit someone with it,and for the look of it,it wasn't light and hurtless."Hi,Blair" Serena said and waved,in her adorable and sexy way as usual,turning every man and woman around just to look at her,see,this was the thing about the two of them,Blair was always the smartest,most powerful and best dressed person in the room,but Serena was always the beautifulest and most cativating,what always made Blair angrier than usual with Serena.

"Hi,Serena"Blair said,surprised and eating other bite of the donnut,that was really delicious "How are you?"

"We should meet sometime,recover the lost time,what do you think about coming to my place tonight?"

"Oh,i'm sorry,i've got a lot of work,i've got the magazine to run,not everyone is a supermodel,remember?"

"Oh,Blair,don't put that talk on me,you are the most powerful woman in the fashion industry,you've got models and designers licking your Balenciaga boots,you have like 50 assistants for it,you can take a break!"

"I really can't,this edition is my first,i can't get out of it for any minute!"

"Oh,please,i met with Miranda and she said she had left this edition ready,you don't have to worry!"

"O.K,where are you living?"Blair said,she knew she was trapped,and for now,Serena was still the number 1,she couldn't actually tell her to suck in Times Square.She'd do that later.

"I'll see you at 8:00 PM,O.K?"

"Fine"Blair said,now wondering what Serena was up to,it wasn't obviously going to be just the two of them,Serena was not that stupid,there was going to be someone else,the question was who.

"Handle me the book at my home,i won't work tomorrow,i'm sick,but i might go to the office"Blair said to Jennifer while going to Serena's house in her car.She was wearing an ivory silk Balenciaga dress,a Chanel blue and gold tweed coat,white and black Dolce&Gabanna shoes and dark stockings,to reafirm she wasn't there kidding.She ringed the bell and a maid answered,letting her in.There was Vanessa,Dan,Damien,Serena and Nate...Nate!Blair suddenly got emotional at her spine,with a twist of anger,nostalgia and love,all at the same time,getting her to wonder what the hell to do.

"Hi,Blair,you came!"

"Hi,Serena,hi everyone"

They all said hi back. "Is there anyone missing?"Serena asked,she was too busy with the dinner to remember who she asked to come "Oh,just Jenny,cause she said she would be later because her boss was filling her with things"

"Shouldn't she have like a fix schedule or something like that?"Damien asked,wondering about it "Yeah,but her boss keeps filling her with it"

"Doesn't she do anything?"

"No,she says it is important because then she could go up in the magazine and stuff"

"And what is her magazine about?"

"Fashion"Vanessa said "I believe it's Vogue or Harp'something..." "Runway"Dan said "No,but Blair is the editor of Runway,isn't she"Nate said,medling in the conversation,while Blair was standing still in the hallway "Yeah,what area does she work with?"

"She is some assistant"

Jenny got in,while they were talking,complaining "I'm sorry,it's just that my bitch boss had me to deliver The Book at her house,and it didn't get ready never!"

"Hi!"Blair said,when she finnaly recognized her assistant she was usually torturing over Serena's fault.

_Uhm,is someone losing it's job?_


	2. Chapter 2

** Thanks for waiting,review please!**

Chapter 3 –

S goes from Kate to Paris

Jenny and Blair were left at a very awkward silence.She called Blair a bitch,what made she get fired and get burned-out in every magazine where she could get well paid and a stair to go high.Blair was starring at her with a mix of disbelief and amusement.Jenny was starring at Blair and her exclusive Balenciaga dress,that had a bubble skirt,a tight part up,a lose sleeve that got together with a hood,very futuristic and very chic.

Nate,on the living room,was astunned by Blair:She wasn't beautiful at her looks,her body was too skinny,every part of it was long and slender,and she only had boops because she had had breast implants,but at all she looked very womanly,but still girly,very Audrey Hepburn,but her face looked amazing.Her light blue eyes were shiny and fierce,and all the traces in it were in perfect harmony,since the upper face bones to her forehead,everything was in perfect harmony,even her dark red mouth,the fair skin,and the hair,that had blonde,light brown and coper reflexes,and was neck high,she looked beautiful.Serena went to say hello to both of them,and he looked,Serena was obviously prettier than Blair,and had a way hoter body,but Blair had something that made her stand out._At least for him,because Serena could stand out everywhere._

"So,Nate,tell me how are you doing?"Blair asked,knowing that he was married with Serena now,and they had been elected as the hottest couple of N.Y.C.,but she had no idea of what he was doing "I am working in my father's company,i'm the President of the marketing area"he said,with a smile on his face.

"Oh,he's just being modest,he is the VP of the five companies"Serena said,though the modesty in it had got lost in translation.

"So,who else is coming?"Blair asked,whondering if she would find anyone to talk that didn't make her want to kick this one "Aaron and his wife Lindsay"she answered,when the door bell rang and there was Aaron and his wife.After the kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss,_KISS!!_ everyone came back talking.

"Congratulations for your new job"Lindsay said to Blair "Oh,of course,thank you,i am really excited,i mean,i get to direct one of the symbol magazines"

"I don't believe is such a huge deal as everyone says it is"Aaron said "Fashion is all about clothes and magazines like yours telling people wich of them to buy"

"Well"Blair said,irritated with his senseless afirming "it's not just that,to every fabric,every color,it is involved research,art,finnancial decisions and social ones"she said,wanting to do the Miranda thing at him,but she didn't wanted to spoil the dinner just yet

"Oh,please Blair,don't give me that talk,is all about people who don't know what to do trying to influence people in something they can do themselves"

"For example,that shirt of yours,well,it's not Saville gray,but it's not black either,it is lead color,if i remember correctly,lead was very trendy in the 1982 to 1984/5,and back in 1997/8 and again in 2001/2002,at the first time by Giorgio Armani and Calvin Klein,at the second by Calvin's revival and by Dior Homme,and the third by Burberry and Emporio Armani,and then it went to the big popular shops,and then to second handy as a dead trend,until it came to the Vintage revival in the 2004 Fall,and then back to the Anti fashion,like Jedediah Angel's Cult of Humanity and BTN,and finnally to your closet,where you probably picked it for the outhandy of it and no similance to the trends of last season in the shops,full of purple,earthy,Canyon red and safflower,have actually made a difference in your life with the job and passion of millions of people and by the fifth most lucrative industry in the country and billions of dolars,the one you say that has absolutely no meaning to people's lives and only lives by people who,like me,only tells people what to wear because they don't have anything else to do,right?"

"I'm saying that people like your magazine and this "genious" as you call them only try to take what already works for dressing by putting it a few letters or some print or stuff like that,and work tricking people into thinking they need a new print or some color to be happy when they have clothes that are just fine"

"Well,i believe if everybody had thinked like you,we'd still wear thongues and sleep in caves"

"Oh Blair don't give me that talk,you had been so brainwashed by that Barney's and Bendel's store propaganda that you actually believe this stuff you're saying,and working at a catalogue that does only cute photos with celebrities and "preety" girls"

"Oh,so you believe that i don't run a magazine,that the only thing i do all day is picking dresses that look cute to be put on "preety" girls to make nice pictures?See Serena,you are just some "preety" girl that is too stupid to do anything else and just pose for nice pictures so i can take money on stupid women who have nothing to do except starre at "nice" pictures and buy clothes they think they need because of dumm people like us who could be working in...our dad's company,right Aaron?"she finished,with Serena,Nate,Vanessa,Dan,Jenny and Lindsay starring at her and Aaron "Aaron,you should ask Jenny here,who is my assistant at the magazine and ask her what i do all day at the magazine,drink lattes and pick pictures,right Jenny?"

"No,she actually does a lot of stuff,today she had to meet with a gala comitte,the Investors,Calvin Klein crew,and have calls by Dolce&Gabanna and others,a meeting with the board for the photoshoot,the cover,the accessories display at the collection so they emphasized the clothing without seeming like Lacroix in 2002 that was what she was running from because it was a declined trend and have lost millions of dollars for Lacroix,getting it to fire down 5 percent of the employers and generating an employment crisis in South of France that was only healed by the reopening of Balmain and the extension of Balenciaga in the period and the suport to the 2 houses given by Runway magazine here"Jenny said,showing Blair she was learning and she was aware of the hole complexeness of the industry and how to run it,and that she wasn't just some stupid girl that was only there because of the free designer clothes.

And so the dinner went on,until Blair had an idea...

"Serena,i need to talk to you for a sec"Blair said,while wondering how could she spy on them and know what was going on.

"Uhm,i need tampons,it just came out now"

"Oh,it's in my bathroom upstairs,do you want me to go with you for help?"

"No,it's O.K,i can handle it!"

Blair went upstairs.the hall had a wood panneling and iron and glass tables,it was beautiful and modern in its decoration,and classy with it's architecture.She went to the end of the hall,to find a T.V room with a straw carpet and modern white furniture with dark red walls,and at the end,a gigantic bedroom,with glass divisions,having a bed area,a television one,with a brand new plasma,an office area,a photo area,three dressing rooms with glass closets and a huge marble bathroom at the end.She went first to the bed area,where she had found nothing,then to the TV area,and also nothing,and then to the office,where there was an Egg red armchair,an antique french wood desk,with a computer on it,and a black lacquer sideboard on the back,with a photo of Nate and Serena in underwear in black and white.Blair went by the drawiers,until she found a DVD.She put it in the TV area,where Serena was in panties and Nate in boxers,and she turned on the camera,and got a pot sticker and started doing it,and then passed it to Nate,and then they started making out and **then **screwing.Blair heard Serena calling,and just got the DVD and copied it in the computer.She would have a big,fat revenge at them both,that was for sure.

_Uhm,do i smell scandal and papparazzi?_

At Monday,Blair went to the magazine with her driver.At the lobby,the heel clacks suddenly stopped when she came,just the way they did with Miranda.She had The Book in one hand and her white Fendi anniversary limited edition purse,with the DVD inside.She was wearing a gourgeous Bill Blass white fur coat,black Chanel Sport boots,a black Nike legging,an army print mini by Anna Sui,a black wool poncho by Marc Jacobs over a purple cashmere turtle neck sweater by Armani. She passed the elevator,to meet Jenny waiting at the elevator hall,with a tabble in hands and a red Louis Vuitton bowling bag at her arms,looking vulnerable in a pink and orange dress by Roberto Cavalli,dark stockings and brown Gucci horse riding boots,with a dark red suede Marc by Marc Jacobs hat,and also obedient.

"Hello,Blair,Irv called and wants to talk to you about the magazine,Anderson called about the gala in your homage,your mother called wanting to know about your preference for the dishes at the dinner she is throwing,Karl Lagerfeld called about your dress for the gala,Nicolas Ghesquiére about the exclusive dress for sixtie's revival edition,and Aaron called,whanting to apologize to you by last week"

"Ask Irv where and when,kiss,ask Henderson what and when,at the Met or in the office,tell my mother i'll meet her today for lunch,tell Karl i'll call him at 5:00 PM,that i want something Audrey Hepburn and that goes well with a white Hermés fur stole i've ordered,tell Nicholas i want it very futurist,but still retro and contemporary,that i trust his talent about that,and tell Aaron to suck dog at the Central Park,that he is a know-nothing fool that has no idea what he talks about,and that i'll never talk to him again."Blair said,coldly and calmly,with a note of dislike in the Aaron part.The designers part was easy,but how would she tell Aaron that to suck dog at the Central Park without laughing **and **sounding unprofessional._Uhm,tough question,but who cares,you get free Manolo's for it,remember?_

"Uhm,New York Times?"Jenny said,while Blair was dictating her by her desk "Hi,it's because i have a tape of something that might interest you"

"He says what the tape is about?"Jenny whispered,and Blair answered "About Serena van der Woodsen"Blair said,and that made Jenny froze,until Blair gave her a threatning look and Jenny continued talking "Serena van der Woodsen" "No,it's private"

"a code name"Jenny whispered "Nate"Blair said,knowing exactly what she was going to do "Tell him you'll meet at an Aley in Fifth and 27th,tomorrow,and that this should only be published 1 month from now"Blair said,following to Miranda's advice that Serena wouldn't steel her highlights in her homage gala because she was a pot stirrer whore._A beautiful and hot one._

The next day,rain was pouring out,and Blair and Jenny had put on the same trench coats for them not to look different from each other,altough Blair was much taller and thiner,Blair had told her driver to take walk from Fifth to Park and then turn back to get them.

"O.K,here is what's happening,get the DVD in hands and deliver it to him,i'll tell you what to tell him and you'll tell me what he is saying.Don't say anything about our identity or anything like that.And other thing,if you say any of this to anyone,you'll get so fired that you will need to suck dick at Times Square for a year to get your month rent paid,hear me?"

"Of course,this never happened"Jenny said,feeling scared and excited to do something so cool with someone so cool,except for the fact she felt guilty.Serena was not her friend,Serena was not anything for her,just someone she knew,what was the problem._Hmm,i guess there is not only one devil who wears Prada..._

"He wants to know why this is only suposed to get published in a month"Jenny said,while the fat guy in the black coat was starring at them.Blair had the smart idea to put a wig on and sunglasses,and a lot of artificial thanner from Lancome on both for them to look very latin,so they'd be disguised.

"Tell him it's because i might be getting even more scandalous material from this subject,so he can release it all together and so i can still bribe them for it.Tell him that there is an unrelesead child and facts envolving other showbizz stars,even more scandalous"

"He said O.K,but he might release them in at most 3 weeks from now,it's too big to be on his drawier so much time"

"Tell him that it is settled then,and tell him that a possible presidence candidate can be messed in to this whirlpool"

_See how easy can be to get a sex scandal out?_

4- The Gala

At the gala day,Blair was in her apartment,starring at her brand new dress from Chanel by Karl Lagerfeld.It was perfect.No,it was more than perfect.It was _sublime._It was white,tight in the bust,waist,and hips,and then a large black bow,and a white twirtled satin and chiffon skirt,with an organza and lace cover embroidered with pearls over it,ending a few inches under her knees,and the shoes,oh,the shoes,were perfect,in black acrylic and dark wood heels,by Christian Louboutin,true stilettos.A Chanel wallet in black caffskin in matelasset with a white double pearls C on it,her hairdresser had already made her a hairdue like Audrey's in Breakfast at Tiffany's,and a pearl necklace and earrings have came from Chanel,gift,like the dress,see,that is the thing about being the editor-in-chief,it's not like when you are a celebrity,when they borrow you the dress and the jewellery,you actually get them with a thank you note.She had received a fur stole from Hermés that would look perfect with the dress,the stole had a caramel redish color with black and white stains that made it irresistible,and at all would look irresistible with the dress together,and still mature enough.She was going to wear a white tweed overcoat,it was more elegant than a fur one,it would be too overcoming,and anyway,the star was the dress,not her coat.The rain was pouring out,and it didn't seem it was going to stop soon.Thank God they have tents in the Met,Blair thought.

Jenny was in her room getting ready for her big day at work.That was her usefull moment for Blair,and it would assure her future at Runway and even in a brand,as she wanted,as a designer.Her dress was beautiful,but still discrete,an Oscar de la Renta black lacey piece,that had a round way that made it look almost like a sari,but european and elegant.She was going to wear it with a platinum necklace by Harry Winston with only three small rubis,an example of sophistication and discretness.She had her hair straight,with a fringe,and dark highlights and make-up,whitened face and red lips,wich make her almost Geisha,but High fashion with her bright and clear ambar eyes.She was going to look gourgeous at Blair's left._Cause the right is already busy,isn't it?_

Serena was in her suite,putting her dress on.Nate was ready,with a gourgeous Armani tux,that made his eyes greener and his hair even more golden.She was going to wear a purple satin Versace dress,knee high,with strauss sandals by Manolo Blahnik and a golden Hermés wallet.No necklaces,just small diamond earrings by Cartier,

elegant and discrete.She didn't wanted to steel Blair's attention._Oh,don't worry,we know you don't do that on purpose..._

"Let's go?"Nate asked,putting his black parka on,looking like and english man from other years,but still handsome and irresistible to all female around.

At the gala,Blair found her corner ready with her two assistants,Jenny and Carla,both wonderful in black "You look amazing,congratulations" they said,in a very rehearsed and false way,though Jennifer seemed to be the most sincere.She was really beautiful,and her two assistants at her sides were perfectly dressed for it also,both in black,Jennifer in a black lacey Oscar de la Renta sari gown,and Carla in a dark green Chloé high wrap dress,with seethrough sleeves and pearl embroiderings,they were shiny and elegant,but not ofuscating her._Wich was not very hard,Blair was the tallest,had a shiny white satin gown,and no one really cares about the editor's assistants,do they?_

Serena and Nate were making out in the car at the way to the gala,when Serena stoped.

"What?"Nate asked,turned on and with his hand on Serena's breast "I'm just wandering,seeing Blair made any effect on you?"she asked,with her puppy face, chalenging him to lie to her "No,i have her just as an old friend,nothing more..."he said,while wandering if that was really the true._Guess not._

"Promisse?"Serena asked,with her deep blue eyes focusing on Nate's green ones,they were perfect for each other,except for the fact that they weren't really. There was something missing that they couldn't find out what it was.Nate because of his politics of not digging hard enough to sweat in anything,and Serena because she wouldn't stick with it and was also afraid of what she could find.

_Uhmm,it's getting hot,but we can worm it up,can't we?_

By the time they got at the Met,there was pouring rain and the day was vanishing slowly,being a very good time for a kiss outside in the rain.By the time they got in,they found Blair standing in the staircase with two girls in black by her sides.Jamiroquai was playing,and there was a huge group of people in the upper floor.Blair looked beautiful with that white dress and the stole on one shoulder and hanging in the other hand.She looked amazing.

"Hi,how are you?"she said,while kissing their cheeks,a little closer on Nate's,but they couldn't help it "God,you look amazing!Just like Audrey Hepburn in Sabrina!" Serena said,amazed at the friend's beauty and class.She looked like a Snow white meets Audrey version,with an amazing dress and jewellery.She deserved it,Serena thought.

"Well,thank you everyone for being here tonight,and i'd like to introduce you Blair Waldorf" Irv said,when Blair got up on the stage on her speech.  
"Well,i'd first like to say that,as easy as some may think it was easy,my career wasn't that easy at all.Well,when i finished high school,i left for my father's house in France,even though i had gotten accepted at Yale.Then,i've entered Royal College of Design,in London,for fashion journalism,when Jacqueline Jouclais gave me the oportunity of working as an assistant in the french Runway magazine.There,it took me years for going up,i have a lot of people to thank from the period i have spent there,but the one i'd really like to thank is Miranda Priestly,my ex-boss,idol and role-model for her class,good taste,competence and commitment to her job and the magazine as her own,and her good will for all of us at the staff,recognizing and rewarding us for our effort on doing the best job we can,as she has done it.For all of it and your faith in me,Miranda..."

_Funny,she didn't remembered her mother who actually put her in the world and raised her?_

"Thank you for everything"finished Blair's speech,after receiving the homage,while looking firmly at Nate's eyes,who,after the speech and a second glimpse at her,looked at Serena and kissed her.A bit forced,but he still kissed HER.She couldn't take it anymore,she had to go out,before she started crying and ruined her night.Nate saw Blair tooked off running when she had come to the stairway.Nobody seemed to have noticed it,and that was better.He took off running after her.Outside,it was pouring and he could only see Blair running in the middle of the street.

"Blair,wait for me,wait!"he shouted,while she ran,but now slower.

Meanwhile,Serena went to the dance floor,where there were two guys starring at her.Well,she could dance with other guys without cheating,couldn't she?

Besides,Nate was away,so,that wouldn't hurt...

Blair was running in the street,she didn't cared she was ruining her dress,she didn't cared she was ruinning her acrylic Christian Louboutins,she didn't cared she could get runned over,she didn't cared she could hit her head in a light stick,she just wanted to get away.When she heard Nate calling over her. "Blair,wait!"he shouted "No,what do you want?"she asked,when she stoped and starred at him "What do you want from me,Nate?O.K,you've moved on,go back to Serena,just leave me alone!"she said,with the tears pouring through her face "No,i don't want Serena!"

"Oh,please,you cheated on me with her in the hot tub and never even asked if i was even alive,how do you want me to believe that?"

"I'm sorry,but i...i..."

"You what?Huh?Why couldn't you stay away with that skank and leave me alone,i was happy you know,i have my dream job,i am working with what i like,i am having recognizement and i was satisfied,but now you just had to come in to make it feel like nothing because i..."

"Because what?"he asked,while going closer to her "Because i don't have you,because whithout you i am nothing,now go tell that whore you live with for you to laugh at me"

"No,Blair!"

"Why not?What do you want from me?"

"Because i love you,and i am sorry that i took all this time to realize that!"He said,and when she went close,he ran and kissed her,a genttle but strong kiss,that made both of them look like an Audrey movie scene,with a kiss in the rain,with a tux and a white gown,taking away the bells and the green sign,it was just perfect.

Afterwards,they went to Blair's appartment,kissing in the hall,while taking off each other's clothes in the suite,and then having sex in the huge bed.Blair had fell asleep,but Nate was awake,looking at her,that beautiful woman was still that pretty girl he loved from High School,even with that "Powerful editor" clocque,that only made her even more deliciously irresistible.He couldn't believe how much time it had spent and he still felt the same,only that now he was sure,he could have everything,but it wouldn't be enough if he didn't have her at his side.

_Yeah,i guess it's acceptable,specially when you have a wife at home..._


	3. Chapter 3

5 – The story behind **B **

Blair was in the subway station and had no idea what the policeman was yealing although she was fluent in french.It was unbeleivable that she could have gotten in that way after all her life events.She was a freaked out teenager that left the Upper East Side in Manhattan in order to get married to the English lord she had dumped,yet still took her back,and got married to her in Westminster.None of her family was present,only her father and his husband.But,after a hunting dinner thrown by Marcus's family in their hunting castle,she realized,with a real hangover and stomachache,that this wasn't her life,that she had been "The young Lady Beaton-Rhodes" and this wasn't her,she was actually Blair Waldorf,and wanted to be someone either than a british hunk lord's wife who probably cheated on her with beautiful leggy blonde supermodels._"Story of my life"_.So she left,in her pink lingerie dress and black satin robe and short hair,looking like Catherine Zeta-Jones in Chicago,putting her Louis Vuitton luggage in the back of Marcus's Rolls Royce and driving away in the middle of England's country and going to London,where she got the rest of her belongings,leaving Marcus only one note at each house,one at the bed,with the words "I'm sorry"in the first and "I only got what's mine,don't worry,i'll never bother you again,nor your family".It was true neither did Marcus's mother or 3 aunts,as she called them as "The Old Bitch Quarta'r",nor his father,nor any of them actually liked her.It was at both sides.

And there she was,in Paris,in an apartment rented with the rest of her savings,and now all she had was her wardrobe.Credicard?Hers was with Marcus and she imagined he had already cancelled it.Parents?She got married and hadn't spoke to her mother or anyone else beyond her father for that matter,it's was not like she would support her then,specially after leaving an English lord,her father was in a 25th honeymoon with his own lord,and she couldn't actually kick down his door or interrupt them while they were having sex and drinking champagne in Bali.Ew,sick!she thought,when that disturbing image came to her mind.Working?she had her diploma for fashion journalism,but she had 4 years of total void in work and no experience,it wasn't like a french magazine with a good paying would actually hire her.

The only thing she had she could sell was her wedding dress,designed by Givenchy and that she could sell to a vintage store,or a museum,but it wasn't actually an antique at that moment...she could send it to Sotheby's for some collector to buy it,but it wasn't like a wedding dress of an american crazy divorceé that ran away from an english lord and his traditional family in the middle of the night after seven years would be an object of desire for anyone in British high society...

She looked at her neck and noticed she was still with a Harry Winston diamond necklace Marcus had given her in her birthday 3 years before and her rubi ring and a Cartier bracelet,with a mosaic of black,pink and yellow diamonds with rubis and emeralds.She went straight to the Cartier maison and got out with a huge paycheck for her sixties antiques that were being capted for auction.Now she had almost a million pounds in her account in England,wich she'd have to transfer to France and get rid of any clue that would give Marcus a way to find her.

But she would have to work,she couldn't live from the interest of diamonds wich she'd have to save for a while,it wasn't fetchy going back to live with her father and being supported by him.She needed a job,and the only one she could get was the worst and sluttiest possible...

Her first week was the worst,it was the Elias-Clark building in France and french people were as much demanding as british or american would be,though she thought otherwise.Her boss was from the administration department and had his too skinny and too bitchy wife visiting him almost every day and always threw Blair a look of disgust and fear.A few days later,she would find out that it was because her boss used to screw his secretaries and his wife was always running around when there was a new one.After this warning,she realized what was his wife doing when she came with his mother and started to chat with Blair and the wife,and the boss.

"Oh,you are such a pretty girl,my daughter-in-law should be carefull,my son might be atracted to you.Tell me dear,are you single?"  
"Oh,no,i have a girlfriend"  
"Oh,your french must be a little rusty,don't you mean boyfriend?"

"No,i mean girlfriend,like a woman,i am gay" Blair said,in order to get him not to even think about hitting on her and getting his creepy wife out of her way,it was not like she didn't have anything else to worry about,like her own love life,getting another job that would pay her a civile check.But then,there was Jacqueline,who came with a quarter of skinny girls in hot clothes and stilettos like she used to buy and not her last season ones,with a copy of "The sun",a british gossip magazine with a photo of hers with Marcus,in a gourgeous black and white Chanel gown she had kept in her closet.

"Oh my God,please don't tell me you are Lady Beaton Rhodes?"a blonde one said,almost yealing,while Blair took her glasses off,showing the dark that was around her eyes,while answering:  
"I _was_ Blair Waldorf Beaton-Rhodes"she said,annoyed and feeling crappish like she never did in her life. "FROM LADY TO SECRETARY"hum,glamorous!  
"Oh my God,you are an inspiration for us,almost a style icon!"a red head said,almost yealing also,what was the thing about these girls they couldn't talk like civile people and not 12 year old chicks at an N'Sync concert in the nineties?  
"Well,thank you,but you see,i have to finish these copies and making calls"Blair said while getting up and putting on her glasses.  
"Oh,sorry,you are busy,but let's meet after work and have lunch,you need to tell us everything!"the girl said with an enthusiasm and flattering that reminded Blair of Isabel at her Constance days. "Where is that blog girl now,by the way?"she thought to herself while walking around the table and turning at them.  
"O.K,but where do you work in this building?"  
"Oh,at Runway,at twelth floor.We are Jacqueline,Juliette,Angelicque and Andressa"she said,making them even more childish and Blair feel like an old british boring lady in a Jane Austen novel.

After work,Blair indeed met them at a café in Montmartre,where she lived,and told them her New York and England glamorous biography and how sad it had turned out in the last year.  
"So,you have left from being a lady to a secretary,that is so Old Hollywood!"Jacqueline said.

"Well,it is,but my efforts are a few more modest in the moment,like getting out of this job to do something that wouldn't actually make me want to kill myself every fucking day!"  
"What are you graduated in?"  
"Fashion Journalism,at Central St.Martin's in my golden age where i would probably go to school,have lunch with Marcus,sex after it,go shopping or meeting friends or going to an event or the theather or movies in the afternoon and then having dinner with Marcus and having sex after it too,or a party,with sex during and after...God,my bedroom was so beautiful...my appartment was gourgeous,overlooking the Thames...now i live in a 200 square feet appartment that has the kitchen joined to the bathroom and tons of clothes hanging around and old Couture dresses in boxes at the corners..."she sadly said,while wondering about her skin care,wich was none.  
"Why didn't you tell us before?I've been training idiots to be Jacqueline Foulais's assistant and you were right there in my face!If you get pass six months with her and your diploma,i'll get you a job with me in the fashion department easy!"

And so it went,with Blair working like a bitch to Jacqueline for six months,doing things like getting her croissants ready in time,going at Chanel five times in a day in order to get the perfect dresses for the editorials,not being allowed to look at almost nothing,making a party for the executive from Elias-Clark,Irv Ravitz,and other things like that,managing to loose 26 pounds,when she was 12 above when she was eighteen,turning her an Audrey Hepburn meets "heroine chic" like image, altough her face was dazzling like Audrey's,so it wasn't that bad.

After that,she went to a beneffit and met Henry Michel de Vertdulac,a french count and international ladies man,that layed an eye on Blair.They dated for a year and four months,until he asked her to come with him to his chateau,where they had 3 days full of sex and champagne,until he asked her to marry him."Is this the one?"she thought,while putting on her wedding dress,Dior this time,green,white and beige,she had been married before.And so they got married,and lived in an apartment on Fauborg St.Honoré,this one,with her hole family present,and it all seemed to go perfect,but when Blair arrived at home 6 years later,to get Henry screwing two girls in her bed,both way prettier than her,getting old supressed memories to come back fast as a subway wreck running her over.  
"Why,was i not enough you...?!"she said,while thinking how pathetic it was that she was saying that instead of telling the guy to go to hell as she always did.  
"You were,but you were never there..."  
"What do you mean,i lived here,i slept in that side of that fucking bed,when was i not there?"  
"When you were "Closing the editorials,going to the Lagerfeld cocktail..."

"So what?You wanted me not to work,to become just a stupid shopping freak wife with nothing to do but shopping,standing by and fucking her husband?I've been there and you know that i could not go back there,it's just not for me!"

"I was OK with that,but i felt like i was a decor piece for you,like that damn table!"

"No,you know i loved you,or i would have not married you if i did not,that's why i went to Chicago in a robe and underwear undernear because it was your birthday!"

"You probably loved me,but not enough for this to work!"

"Not enough?You did not love me enough,or you wouldn't be talking to me naked while two bitches are listening to my yealing in OUR bed!"

"I loved you a lot more than you actually considered me to,probably always will!

"Why are you telling me that?It's over,you don't love me and that's the deal,why do you need to hurt me by lying!"

"I'm telling you the thruth,nothing more,the one you can't see"

"What?That you loved me?Once!"

"Once,now and always,but i have needs,i always fullfilled yours,but you never did it to mine"

"I can't believe it,what did i not give you?Love?You know i loved you until 5 minutes ago!"

"You might have loved me,but you were never loving me"

"What the hell do you mean?I believe i was loving you the day i walked in that church in a damn fucking white gown!"

"Blair,_cherrie_,we both know you care more about your job than you do for me"

That got her speechless.

Afterwards was not an easy living,she was no more a countess and with that,her social influence went down,Jacqueline Foulais got her stuck in the magazine,while the green monster remembered Blair why she was overlooked.

But then it came Miranda,who became a friend of Blair,and the rest is history.

"I'm so gonna mock Jacqueline"Blair thought,while remembering the ugly envy bitch.

6 – The love affair between **N** and **B**

At the following week of the party,Blair didn't heard from Nate at all,and started wondering if that wasn't just a one night stand.Actually,he was kinda' right,she had left for 15 years,she had no rights on claiming anything,she had left,she never gave any news and suddenly came back and did all that betrayed Audrey scene,she was the one who left at all.While wondering about that in her dark office,it suddenly came to her mind the words of Henri,the only thing she actually had was her work.Family?Loved but never cared about them,the only one she had most care about was Yale,that had just turned 16 and was blossoming as Blair herself improved,with the redish brown hair,the greenish blue eyes,and the Audrey Hepburn meets Rita Hayworth looks that made Serena look waif and heroined near her.It was no doubt she should be a model,and that she would make tons of money out of it,but beneath Yale,her mother,_Cyrus_,**AARON** and Tyler,that was living in London and doing half the models she met there at that time of the past year,and her father,of course.Friends?She had Vanessa,sure,but she was busy with her own career,marriage and kids,so she wasn't actually available.Of course,she had Amber and Jacqueline,from London and Paris,but they were also busy and handling their own careers,so they weren't the most available ones.Love life?She was married twice,once to Lord Marcus,a few time after she left New York and was in London,at Central St.Martin's,they divorced after six years of marriage,when Blair had to choose between going her own way or being the lady at Marcus's right,spending her days at teas,cocktails,dinners,and taking care of the kids and sending them to boarding schools,after taking all the kinds of things to fight for her work and career for nothing,so she chose to love herself and left for Paris for working on the French runway._A bit romanticized story,but leave it there._

After that,she was single for two years until she married Henry Michel de Vertdulac,a french count,with a chateau and a traditional family,that would let her follow her own career being at her side.They had a beautiful wedding at his family's chateau chapel and were married for 7 years,when her career was going nowhere up,so she decided to take Miranda's offer of going to New York and working as her right arm in Runway America.

So,that was she:2-time divorced,heiress,high power editor-in-chief of Runway magazine,and completely starring at a big white wall in her life.Once again she was envy at Serena, who had found success way easier than Blair,and still got love,family and friends.She got her white Gucci anniversary hobo bag,her brown Fendi sheep coat,put it over her Dolce&Gabanna black pant-suit and white Calvin Klein shirt,with the black Chanel boots,and left for her home.She really needed a hot shower,Veuve Clicquot,Godiva truffles and "Breakfast at Tiffany's"._Yeah,a depressed girl's best friends._

At the following day,Blair had come to her office relieved and refreshed,in a long yellow Issey Miyake kimono print shirtdress,dark stockings and black Marc Jacobs platforms and a Balenciaga hobo bag.She got inside,opened her notebook and started calling,as Jennifer came in and announced she had a meeting. Then,she came again, saying there was a visitor,and Nate walked in,with a dozen roses and a box of Blair's favorite Godiva chocolates.

"Hi!"she said,smiling while she was getting up on her chair  
"Jenny,cancel my meeting,please!"

Jenny had left the office to talk to the others in the magazine and of course,gossiping.

"Guys,guess who just came in?"

"Who?"a blonde beauty asked "Nate Archibald,Serena V.D.W's "husband" bringing Blair a box of chocolates and roses!"

"What?"They asked in shock "It's true,i saw them kissing in the street when i got to the gala,and then they got together in a cab"

"Oh my God,so he's screwing on her back!"

"I can't wait to see where this is heading!"

"Oh my God,do ya think S.V.D.W will hit or atack her in Paris this season?"

_Uhmm,tough question Nigel..._

"Wait,where do we stand?"Blair asked,stopping kissing Nate "What are we Nate,are we going on with this?"

"Yes,i love you,of course i wanna be with you"

"Well,then you're leaving her?"

"Blair iii..."he started saying,and then stoped,worried about what was going on "See,i am not sure about Serena,i think she's been acting weird,i can't leave her,not now"

"Then,when you leave her,you know where to find me"Blair said,she wasn't going to be "the other woman",however,this sounded more delicious,and easier,and she could be with him,she then kissed him and put her hands on his belt,and then he started tacking off her kimono-shirt-dress-whatever-thingy._I guess that meeting with the magazine staff was postponed...How professional!_

A few time after,Blair's mother was having a dinner party to celebrate Blair's promotion,and everyone of the sky high line was there,the Farkas,the Coates,the van der Woodsens,the Archibalds,the Basses,the Waldorf,the Roses,the Waldorf-Roses and the others.

Chuck had brought his boyfriend,Sonny,who he cheated on with a lot of guys **and **girls,with a tight Burberry velvet jacket and pink moccassins,Kati and Isabel Farkas were wearing black polka dots in black dresses,both of them were working for Page Six and dying to get Blair's friendship back,Yale was shiny in a blue Chanel dress Blair had sent her,that made her red hair even more pretty and her greenish blue eyes even brighter,Serena was looking gourgeous in her white lacey D&G short dress,with her bohemian wavy hair and Christian Louboutin flip-flops,while Nate was in a green cashmere sweater,the one Blair had attached a golden heart in the sleeve,and a beige velvet jacket,while Eleanor looked fabulous in a white tweed Chanel twin set with pearls and black ballerinas.Blair had gotten there in a gourgeous Pucci dress,in green,pink and blue tones,with a purple leather Gucci belt and a vintage purple Balenciaga bolero jacket she had,uhm,borrowed from the Met's collection for the Balenciaga exposition wich was a month from then and Runway was doing a photoshoot of,combined with dark stockings – her newest passion – and black Gucci driving moccassins.She tryed to talk to Aaron the least as possible,he had compared her to Audrey Hepburn and Jackie Onassis,and she had showed him it still not working,by saying only thank you.

"The dinner is served"the maid said,when they all went to the dinning room,where a red table had a silver vase with tall giant flowers,and the first dish was served,a salad with nuts and brie cheese,Blair's favorite,because it was tasty and healthy,speccially for her cloth size.Nate touched her ankle with his foot,calling her attention and smiled at her,delicately pointing at the sweater's sleeve,and blowing her a kiss behind the napkin,as she responded with a touch at his legg and a smile,both very wisely hidden and discrete.She had lived in France,she knew the 101 about these kind of things.Blair went to Aaron's old room,now guests,and waited for Nate there.She had hidden in the closet.He followed her,and took off both his sweater and jacket,as Blair had her dress off,they did in the guest's closet,quick and intense,giving time for getting set.Blair was clearly the one who needed more time.Blair didn't even wondered about condoms or pills,they were too busy for that.Blair had found herself an all time suite at the Waldorf Astoria,and she would go sometimes visit him at work and so did he.

"I love you,do you know that?"Blair asked,while she had her head at his chest and looked at his deep green eyes "I love you more than you do"he said,looking at her the way she always wanted him to look at her,like there was nothing else but her.She had happiness,all she ever persued and always scaped from her,one way or another._Are you forgetting a blonde one?_

As the month went on...

Nicholas Ghesquiere,Oscar de La Renta,Karl Lagerfeld,Stella McCartney and John Galliano had sent Blair dresses,a few she had bought,and others she had won as gifts,with more soft looks and least fierceness,she wasn't the editor only now,she was the woman that was an editor and a happy one,not the fierce unhappy heart eating editor anymore.She had stopped wearing all that black,less leather,less fur and animal prints and more soft fabrics,and way less sexy clothing.She was saving it for Nate._Oh,wearing a lacey dress that covers half your butt to work is unsexy because it is baby blue..._

At the following month,Vanessa was having a release for her film in N.Y.C's festival and Blair obviously had to go,and so did Nate.Blair felt amazing with a black and white Balenciaga gown,with a white satin body and black velvet puff sleeves,at the second day she had a Chanel,with a black sequined top and a white tule skirt,with white Chanel icons embroiderings and a matching wallet,with a chiffon camelia and black feathers beaded on it.Both of them sent,of course.

Blair was putting on her clothes.She thought she had gotten a little fatter a few time before,her clothes were tighter,but she couldn't throw a Balenciaga,Chanel and Givenchy wardrobe out just because they were a bit tighter,while also feeling a nauseous at most of the time.She had decided to put on a light blue Balenciaga dress,with a white lacey Burberry bolero jacket,very urban french country girl,with white Dior ballerinas and a white alligator Prada purse,a white Hermés scarve in her hair,in a ponnytail with a big,casual bow,Chanel pearls brooch,for a final touch.While putting on the dress,it was getting tighter,and tighter,and it didn't zip up. She could not have gained weight,she had been eating the same always,how could she get fat?

She took off the dress and looked at herself in the mirror,and then in sillouette,she was still thin and long,but she thought she looked bigger...

"My tits are like more...round...What the hell happened to them?They're like..bigger...what happened to my ribs?like i don't see them in my chest anymore...nor in my belly...where are my hip bones?They're like hidden here...Oh MY GOD!What's that?It's like my ass is bigger!What the hell is going on?I look like...Oh my God,i am fatter!Well...it did me good on that angle,i look very Marilyn Monroe,the hourglassy shape...I'd be killer in that red Armani Privé dress Beyonce was wearing last night...Oh my God,i'm looking like Crystal Renn!But how the hell did i got fat?I haven't been eating more,i've been doing my aerobic...sex does not get one fatter...my belly is too big...so big...almost the size of my boobs...my ribs aren't showing anymore under my chest...what happened to my belly?It was Kate Beckinsale now it's plain pregnant Kate Moss...how the hell did i got that...Oh my GOD!"Blair said when thinking and realizing her body image changes.

She got the tape and measured herself,she had 2 inches more in her belly,a half in her waist and 3 in her breasts "3?!How the hell did i got 3 inches more in my boobs...1 ½ inch in my hips,but 3 in my boobs!I did not have a boob job lately,not as far as i can remember,but this pregnant Kate Moss belly...Oh my GOD! Idiot!How could i have not noticed it before!I am...Pregnant!"


End file.
